vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbow Dash
Description Rainbow Dash is a female light blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail. She's one of the protagonists of MLP:FiM, being part of the mane 6. She represents the Element of Loyalty. She maintains the weather and clears the skies in Ponyville. She also a huge fan of the Wonderbolts, so later she becomes a reservist member of the elite flying group in the episode "Testing Testing 1, 2, 3" and a full member in the episode "Newbie Dash". Despite her alter ego and great personality, she never leaves behind any of her friends, or anyone, she's always loyal to everyone who deserves it. She's really cool. Rainbow is in the world of mercenaries to show everyone how great she is; although the mercenaries didn't care at all for it and they may have pissed her off. Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :Each time you swing your melee, you rapidly move in the direction you're looking, piercing through and killing all enemies in your path. Lasts 2 seconds. :It takes about 3000 damage received from enemies for you to get from 0% rage to 100% rage. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100%. :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Rainbow Dash is one of the few bosses that is able to double jump. The other ones being her Wonderbolt version, Spitfire, Scootaloo and Screwball. Battle Strategies Battling as Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash has one of the weakest attacks but she also has one of the fastest speeds out of all the bosses. Her mobility is her strength, as she's one of only 3 other bosses that can double jump. However, her rage is somewhat weaker than other boss rages because it activates less than other bosses' rages, needing 5k damage to trigger. Because Rainbow Dash has such fast mobility, her strategy is to move really fast and take advantage of her ability to double jump to avoid attacks. With low attack damage, it's not advisable to jump directly into a crowd as the target hit can mingle with the crowd, avoiding the second killing swing. It's better to target those on the fringes, such as snipers or any other lone wandering class. If not avoidable, attack a crowd by jumping in and out with double jump and Super Jump to avoid being piled on and to keep the mercenaries confused on where to hit. Her double jump is useful for fast goombas by double jumping over the heads of a crowd then using neigh-down immediately after. When her rage is up, she zooms really fast per swing for 3 seconds, killing any mercenaries in her swing path (the direction she's facing when swinging). She can do this up to 6 times in a single rage, which is useful for tearing through a crowd. When using the rage, it's advisable to take aim before swinging instead of blindly swinging; this reduces the number of times she can blitz through players but it increases the accuracy and chance of killing players. One thing to note is that if you're swinging during the rage and you're within a certain radius of a player while looking at them, you teleport into them with a near instantaneous death. Rainbow Dash's weakness is her high cost for activating rage and her attack damage. Because of this, medic is her greatest enemy, as the healing and overheal makes even a scout avoid dying from her attacks quickly. Melee mercenaries are also a threat as they generally have higher health and can tank several of her weak attacks without flinching. It is generally best to either attempt to goomba them or isolate them from a crowd to focus them down. Sentries are also a problem as her base damage is weak against buildings, so target engineers over destroying the buildings. Battling against Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash is really fast, and sometimes hard to hit. However, she has weak damage, so choosing any class that has high health is a decent counter to her. Medic is her greatest counter, as they can buff all other players' health to not die to Rainbow Dash in 2 hits. Engineer buildings are also a hindrance to her as she can't instantly destroy them like other bosses and her rage does no damage to buildings, though it does stun sentries temporarily. When fighting her at close quarters, whether playing as a melee mercenary or because she engages, be wary of her double jump; she can jump over mercenaries and crouch down to goomba so keep an erratic pattern of movement to reduce the possibility of being goombaed. Keeping together as a crowd increases the chances of survival, but be wary of when Rainbow Dash's rage is up because she can tear right through a group without stopping with it. Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down.) Music [https://youtu.be/TV1qK-3z1iU Gimme R D (A Rainbow Dash Theme)] [https://youtu.be/DHglQRvbzOc MLP Fighting is Magic - Rainbow Dash Stage Theme] Quotes "You think you're the top athlete in all Ponyville?" - Intro "Hello? Anybody home?" - Intro "Here we go." - Super Jump "Time to take out the trash." - Rage Global Laughing - Killing Spree "Priceless!" Laughing - Killing Spree "Not. Cool." - Backstabbed "This is way too boring for me." - Last Man Standing "I don't believe it!" - Defeat "You, better keep practicing." - Victory "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" - Victory Gallery Rainbow_Dash.png|Rainbow Dash's normal appearance. Rainbow_Dash_Rage.png|Rainbow Dash attacking during her Rage. Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Scout Category:Pegasi Category:Super Jump Bosses